Silver Rivers
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: The Avengers defeated Ultron, freeing the Maximoff twins from his influence. They believed that they were out of the woods that held genocidal maniacs. But when faces from Kya's past come back to invite her home, they quickly discover that they were dead wrong. [Sequel to Silver Waters] [Connected to Scarlet Stones and Winter Winds]
1. Chapter 1

**-Dream-**

 _The little girl panted as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. "I can't do it. I'm tired -"_

 _The much older woman standing in front of her frowned. "Do you think the moon stopped pushing and pulling at the waves because it was tired? Do you think those attacking you will stop because you're tired?"_

 _The girl looked at her teacher in confusion. "Who's going to attack me?"_

 _The woman pursed her lips before looking away. "Mark my words, the Islands won't stay hidden forever. When the rest of the world discovers we're here, they won't greet us with kindness."_

 _She looked at her small student, eyes harding. "Again!"_

 **-End of Dream-**

Bright blue eyes snapped open with a jolt. They blinked a couple of times to take in their surroundings, and once recognizing she was in her room at The Avengers Facility, Kya Milani let herself relax.

It's been some time since she dreamed of the Islands, much less her old teacher turned traitor. And she really hoped that there was really no sincere reason for having dreams of her teacher who betrayed the islands. But if she was being honest with herself, she knew that there probably was.

The body next to her shifted and the arms around her waist tightened, pulling the silver haired woman from her thoughts. She turned her head and smiled as she looked at Pietro Maximoff, her boyfriend of over a year now.

Towards the beginning of their relationship and back when the facility was first built, the couple had stayed in separate rooms. But that changed after a particularly exhausting mission that left everyone half asleep by the time they came back to the facility. In his sleep hazed mind, Pietro had followed Kya to her room like a lost puppy and the two fell asleep curled up with each other. After that he slept with her in her room a majority of the time, and it was only six months ago when he moved into the silver haired woman's room completely.

The speedster snuggled his face to the top of her head before brushing his lips against her hair. "Bad dream?"

Kya sighed before brushing her nose against Pietro's neck, inhaling his now very familiar scent. "Dream, yes. Bad dream... I'm not sure yet."

He kissed the top of her head before running his fingers through her long hair. 'Show me.'

Knowing that there really wasn't any point in arguing, Kya sighed before replaying the dream she had across their bond. And the moment he recognized her old master, he frowned before pulling her closer than she already was.

"You know I'm never going to let that she-devil hurt you again, right? I promised this to you a year ago."

The waterbender buried her face in Pietro's shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep 'Tro."

He gently tugged on her hair. "You know I don't."

Kya let her eyes drift closed as her boyfriend continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I wish I could show you my home. You would have loved it."

The speedster smiled against her hair. "Of course I would have, it's where you came from."

Kya nudged Pietro's jaw with her nose, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're biased."

He grinned before pressing a kiss to her own jaw and travelling down. "When it comes to you, always."

The waterbender angled her head to the side with a happy sigh. But before anything else could... happen, Vision, the Artificial Intelligence, literally came through the wall.

Pietro pulled away before glaring at the AI. "Didn't we already have a discussion about using doors? And knocking?"

Vision had enough understanding to look sheepish. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's been unknown movement on the grounds."

The couple shared a confused look as the AI exited - through the door this time - before pulling themselves out of bed to put their suites on. Since it took Pietro a mere fraction of the time to put on his suit, he helped his girlfriend by braiding her long hair back.

After Kya zipped up the front of her suit, she turned on her heel before grinning and pecking Pietro on the nose. "Thank you."

The speedster grinned back before picking the waterbender up bridal style and running to the main room where the rest of the Avengers were already gathered. Schematics of the grounds surrounding the facility were already pulled up, and Natasha looked at Kya out of the corner of her eye as Pietro set the latter down. "Motion sensors have detected movement on the edge of the facility."

The waterbender frowned. "Who would be dumb enough to try and attack our home base?"

Her boyfriend smirked before looking at Sam Wilson. "Maybe it's the tiny man coming back for Round Two."

Sam glared at Pietro. "Not even your girlfriend will be able to protect you Maximoff."

Steve shook his head. "Focus. Do we have an exact location?"

Just as the man out of time spoke, a tree on the north side spontaneously caught fire. Moments later, the ground on west side started to shake and crack. And on the east side, irregular winds shook the trees. Seeing all this Tony nodded mockingly. "We do now."

"Stark, you, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch check out the west side. Tasha, Buck, and War Machine, the east. Tsunami, take care of the fire on the north. Falcon, stay with Vision and monitor for anymore activity."

The waterbender squeezed the speedster's hand before running to do as she was told. As soon as she was outside and after she put the fire out, she felt something change . The air was crackling with something.

And Kya immediately found out what it was when she ducked and rolled out of the way to avoid the lightning bolt aimed for her face. When she looked up, she saw a figure with a sword strapped to their back a grinning demonic blue and white mask on their face standing a few feet away.

As the silver haired woman stood up slowly, the figure's head tilted to the side. Neither of them moved, waiting for the other to strike first. Everything was still... and then in a split second, the figure slipped into a fighting stance before punching a fireball at the waterbender. Kya's eyes went wide as she once again dodged the strike.

 _They're a firebender._

Ripping the moisture out of the grass, she froze the water and shaped them into icicles before aiming at her opponent. Blue and white mask created a wall of fire that melted them immediately. Their hands clenched into fists, and a what masters from the Islands call fire daggers sprouted from their fists.

Kya smirked. "Hand-to-hand? If you insist."

Calling forth the moisture from the air, the silver haired woman coated her fingers with the water before freezing it, creating ice claws. Both benders charged forward, and Kya bent backwards to avoid getting cut. She feigned right, and when her opponent moved to block right, she dug her claws into Blue and white's arm, causing her to scream.

Well at least I know you're a woman

The masked woman kicked Kya away and used her momentary distraction to draw the swords from her back and hold them in a way one with much experience would. Kya recognized the dual dao swords, she remembered them hanging on the wall of one of her best friend's home.

On the Fire Island.

"Zia?"

The masked woman didn't move for a moment. Then she relaxed her stance before sheathing the swords and removing her blue and white demon mask...

...revealing the face of her best friend Zia Mariko. "Took you long enough."

A huge smile bloomed on Kya's face as she ran to her sister in everything but blood. But before she reached her, familiar muscular arms quickly picked her up and carried her away.

"Quicksilver stop! She's a friend of mine!"

The speedster looked her dead in the eye as she showed him memories of playing with the same woman as a child. Still not looking convinced, Pietro set Kya down, and she ran to Zia. As the two embraced, Kya became aware of the voices of her fellow Avengers coming though her commlink.

"Tsunami one of these guys is controlling rocks!"

In the background she heard Tony speak. "I got him."

Moments later, the sound of probably rock hitting metal and a yelp could be heard. Kya pulled away to look at Zia. "Is that who I think it is?"

The firebender smirked. "You know it is."

Pietro's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

The silver haired woman put a finger to her comm. "Stand down, they're friends."

She looked at her boyfriend before smiling. "Pietro, this is Zia Mariko, a close friend of mine from the Islands. Z, this is Pietro Maximoff, my boyfriend."

The other woman gave the speedster a once over before smirking. "Pleasure."

Pietro smiled politely. "It's nice to meet someone Kya holds close."

Kya took his hand in hers before squeezing. "Come on, there's two more people I want you to meet."

 **-Time Skip-**

"So they're from the Islands like you are."

Kya closed the freezer after filling the ice pack just as Rohan Bei-Fong, another childhood best friend, nodded. "That we are. Rohan Bei-Fong, nice to meet you."

"Your blind, aren't you?"

He smirked in Sam's direction. "What gave me away, the unfocused gaze or the filmy grey over my eyes?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a sec, you're blind?!"

Rohan turned his smirk in the billionaire no-longer-a-playboy's direction. "That's already been established, so yes."

"How were you able to hit me in the face?"

The earthbender shrugged mockingly. "Lucky shot?"

Since she's met the trio of benders before, Natasha shook her head fondly. "How did you find the facility?"

Rohan winced as Kya placed the ice pack on his head. "Well, Kya mentioned in her letters that the facility was in upstate New York. So Meela's brilliant plan was just to fly around on Tiny until we found it."

Ignoring his sister Meela Bei-Fong's quiet 'it worked didn't it?', Kya lit up. "Tiny's here?! Last time I saw her she was up to my knees!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "How were you not seen?"

Meela grinned as she spoke. "I used wind currents to keep us covered by clouds."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "Wind currents?"

Meela turned her grin to the blond super soldier. "Yeah. Kya told you about different benders right?"

At Steve's nod, Meela kept talking. "I'm an airbender. And as you saw earlier, my brother's an earthbender."

The silver haired woman looked at firebender with a raised an eyebrow. "And you agreed to come with them?"

Zia smiled before taking the waterbender's hand. "For family anything. That and Meela would have dragged me with them either way."

Kya chuckled as she squeezed her friend's hand before turning to the Bei-Fong twins. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you really doing here?"

Once again, Meela grinned before turning to look at the silver haired couple. "Your Grandmother told us about your boyfriend. And as your honorary siblings, we wanted to meet him."

Rohan sighed mockingly. "That and my sister just had to deliver a letter from Home to you."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way here just to deliver a letter?"

Meela's grin would have made the Cheshire Cat proud as she held out said letter out to her silver haired friend. "We wanted to see her reaction."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Kya took the letter from the airbender. Moments after she opened the letter and began reading, her eyes shot wide open and she shrieked before dropping the letter as if it burned her. She dived behind Pietro - much to said man and the rest of the Avengers confusion - before peeking over his shoulder at the apparently very significant piece of paper.

Steve came out of his shock first. "Kya what's-"

Natasha plucked the letter from the ground, and after briefly skimmimg it, smirked. "It's from Noah."

From his spot next to the blond super soldier, Bucky's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Noah?"

Kya groaned as she buried her face between Pietro's shoulder blades before mumbling something incoherent, causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. "Moonie sweetheart, we can't understand you when you talk like that."

As Meela snickered, Rohan pursed his lips to keep his chuckles from escaping, and Zia smirked, the waterbender groaned again before pressing her cheek against Pietro's back. "Naotak... he's my father."

 **Author's Note: I missed you guys so much**

 **Also some things that were changed... I know in Silver Waters I said the Islands were several miles of the coast of Alaska. But for plot sake, I'm moving it to the middle of the Atlantic.**

 **Tell me what you guys think yeah?**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Italicized with quotations marks'_ = **Kya and Pietro talking in their bond**

 _Regular Italicized_ = **Regular thoughts/Foreign language being spoken**

* * *

 _Kya,_

 _I knew that things were going to change when you left the islands, for us and for you. For you apparently, those changes include a boyfriend._

 _How can you tell your grandmother and mother but not me?!_

 _From what they've told me, he's still alive, which means that Clint and Natasha approve. And while I trust their judgment, I still want to meet him myself._

 _When Zia, Rohan, and Meela left, the Glacier Spirits Festival was in a month. It's my hope that you and your boyfriend will attend. The invitation is extended to the rest of the Avengers._

 _With love,_

 _Dad_

"Aww, concerned Papa."

Kya didn't move or do anything as she thought about what she just read, not even when Steve was scowling Tony. She must have been silent for a while because she was shocked out of her thoughts when a familiar hand took hers and squeezed it gently.

" _Prinţesă?_ "

The silver-haired woman looked at her boyfriend before squeezing his hand back and looking at her friends from the Islands. "Just out of curiosity, have you and my father been drinking Cactus Juice?"

Rohan snorted. "No, your dad and our dad banned Meela from going any near that infernal drink."

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed. "Cactus juice?"

Meela grinned at the Winter Soldier. "It's this juice from a cactus that grows on the Islands. When you drink it everything goes all weird and loopy."

From his spot leaning against the counter, Tony raised an eyebrow. "So basically it's the liquid form of crack?"

The airbender nodded, still grinning. "I'm assuming that that's something that makes everything all weird and loopy, so yeah! This one time-"

Rohan laid a hand on his twin's shoulder before squeezing. "While I love hearing that story continuously sister dear, let's stay on topic."

As Meela rolled her eyes, the waterbender remembered the dream she had earlier that night. "My point being, do you none of you remember why I left?"

Zia pursed her lips. "Of course we do. And here's the thing Kya, no one has seen your old master in five years."

The silver-haired woman froze. Next to her, Pietro walked behind her before gently wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Kya took a deep breath and leaned against his chest as said speedster pressed a quick kiss to her jaw. Since they were used to their affectionate nature, the rest of the Avengers ignored the young couple.

Zia, Meela, and Rohan, on the other hand, did not.

Meela looked at the man that had his arms wrapped around her best friend before smirking. "So... Pietro, was it?"

Pietro withdrew from Kya only to stand by her side and twine their fingers together again. "That would be me, yes."

Zia set her face in stone and crossed her arms, assessing the speedster coldly. "What exactly are your intentions with our sister?"

Tony cackled before rubbing his hands together. "Confrontation time!"

Steve rolled his eyes before grabbing the collar of the eccentric billionaire's shirt and dragging him towards the door with the rest of the Avengers following behind. The super soldier turned to face the group, ignoring Tony's protests as he did so. "Take all the time you need."

Kya nodded gratefully as the door closed, leaving the group alone. Immediately the three other benders present turned back to look at Piero. Well, Zia and Meela did at least, Rohan settled for not moving his unseeing eyes from the spot that they had randomly settled on.

The firebender didn't move. "Well?"

Pietro stood confidently. "My intentions with Kya is to stay by her side always... if she'll have me."

Kya squeezed his hand. _'You know I will.'_

Zia raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She sighed before stepping forward. "I _do_ want him with me Z. I don't want anyone else."

The firebender turned her still impassive molten gold eyes towards her. "You say that now, but what about in five years? Or ten?"

Kya's free hand clenched into a fist. "What does that mean?!"

Meela interjected almost nervously. "What Zia is trying to say Ky' is that can you see a future with him?"

The silver-haired couple looked at each other. They haven't really talked or given much thought to marriage or starting a family, as they were both comfortable with where they were now in their relationship. Would she like to marry Pietro at one point? Well, it was certainly a thought that's she's had every now and then. But as the waterbender said before, she wanted to be with him and didn't want anyone else.

"We've only been together for a year, so we haven't really talked about marriage because we're happy where we are right now." Kya squeezed Pietro's hand again gratefully before he continued to talk. "If she's ever ready for marriage, then I would be more than happy to marry her. But the point is, we're happy with what we have now."

Meela smiled before looking at Zia, whose face was still impassive. That was when the waterbender decided to use her biggest move. "Pietro and I have a bond with each other, and I healed him with the spiritual water Gran-Gran gave me before I left."

That had all three of the benders attention. Three pairs of eyes stared at her in stunned silence, until Rohan found his voice. "H-How?"

Kya pursed her lips as she thought back to last year. "It's a _long_ story."

Meela hopped up onto the counter and crossed her legs. "Well, the blondie said we could take all the time we needed, so start talking sister!"

The waterbender looked at her speedster. _'Should we?'_

Pietro's bright blue eyes looked haunted before shrugging weakly. _'I don't think we have a choice. And if it helps them understand...'_

Kya nodded in understanding before looking back at her friends, sighing mutely before recounting the events that brought her boyfriend and his sister to the Avengers. "Last year, before Pietro and his sister joined us, we were tracking down Loki's scepter."

Rohan nodded. "I remember your mom reading that letter you sent."

"Yup. Anyways, we finally tracked the scepter to Sokovia, that's where Pietro and Wanda lived. We ended up, for lack of a better term, talking and fighting." She looked at Pietro teasingly. "Someone thought being flirty was necessary."

The speedster raised an eyebrow. "I had just met the love of my life, how were you expecting me to react?"

Kya patted his shoulder with her free hand. "Not like that. Anyways, Wanda found us and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm waking up on the Quin-Jet, scepter retrieved and not an enhanced in sight. When we got back to the tower, Tony and Bruce used the scepter to create an artificial intelligence called Ultron. He was supposed to be a peacekeeper, but he ended up turning on them and tried to wipe out humanity."

When she looked at Pietro, he smiled sadly before continuing the story. "After he was created and attacked Kya and the rest of the Avengers, he found my sister and me in Sokovia." His eyes cast themselves to the ground in shame. "At the time we were both angry and misled by the man who gave us our powers _and_ by Ultron."

Zia's face had returned to it's cold, guarded look. "Misled to what?"

The speedster didn't take his eyes off the ground. "To believe that the Avengers were evil."

Kya squeezed his hand. _'You don't have to tell them about what happened to your parents 'Tro.'_

Meanwhile, the firebender looked between the two as they had their silent conversation before sighing, her ironically icy exterior melting just a little. "Pietro, we barely know you and you barely know us. If there's something too personal, then you don't have to share it."

The silver-haired couple looked at her gratefully before continuing. "We caught up with Ultron and the twins in Africa where they were stealing vibranium to create Vision. We ended up fighting…" Kya looked at Pietro questioningly, who once again just smiled sadly and squeezed her hand in confirmation. "And Wanda used her abilities to make the others relive their worst nightmares."

Rohan raised an eyebrow. "But not you?"

The silver-haired couple looked away from their small audience and each other, both blushing in various degrees. Meela smirked deviously from her perch on the counter. "You two were making out weren't you?"

Kya glared at the now cackling airbender. " _No_ , we were not."

Pietro scratched at the back of his neck as he muttered under his breath so only she could hear. "We didn't really get that far…"

The waterbender turned her icy glare towards her boyfriend before elbowing him hard in the ribs. " _Zip it_. No one was kissing anyone!"

Rohan and Meela chortled while Zia's face remained stubbornly indifferent, causing Kya to clear her throat. "Anyways, we regrouped at Clint's farm, and that's when we talked to each other via our bound for the first time."

The male Bei Fong twin immediately sobered up. "So healing him with the spirit water had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah. After regrouping we went after them again in Seoul. Thankfully Wanda found out what Ultron's true plan was, so she and Pietro ran from him _hours_ before we got there. They ended up helping us during this fight with the homicidal AI, so we ended up taking them back to Avengers Tower with us."

 _During which my boyfriend confessed that he loved me._

Zia raised an eyebrow. "Are you blushing?"

"No."

Meela snickered. "Yeah you are!"

"I am not!"

Rohan smirked. "You're heart's racing…"

"No it's not!"

Kya looked at her boyfriend just in time to see a mischievous grin on his face before he poked her cheek. "You really are."

She bit at his finger, but his enhancement saved the limb. The waterbender glared at him only to be met with a kiss to the nose. She tried, and failed, to stop the small smile growing on her lips. "Dork."

"Love you too _Prinţesă_."

When they turned back to the other benders in the room, the Bei Fong twins were looking at them with happy smiles. Well, Meela was looking and smiling, Rohan was just smiling. Even Zia couldn't stop the soft look on her face at the couple before replacing the indifferent mask back on her face.

Kya grimaced guiltily. "Sorry. When we got back to the tower, Tony and Bruce were completing the AI that would become Vision. Steve and I didn't think it was a good idea, but the decision was made for us when Thor came back and electrocuted the cradle Vision was in. After he woke up, he made it clear he was on our side, and we were heading back to Sokovia for the final stand."

Meela's face fell. "This is when the spiritual water comes in, isn't it?"

The silver-haired couple nodded, with Pietro taking over the storytelling. "Ultron had turned Sokovia into a literal death asteroid, once it was high enough in the sky he would drop it and destroy the world." Pietro's eyes closed at the memory that came next before continuing to speak. "Just as we were getting the last of the citizens off Sokovia, Clint went after a child that fell behind. Ultron had hijacked the Quin-Jet and was shooting towards Clint and the child, so I did the only thing I could do. I took the bullets instead."

Rohan and Meela's faces were stricken with horror, and Zia's impassive mask had dropped. "By the spirits…"

Kya squeezed Pietro's hand comfortingly. "I healed him with the spiritual water, and the rest is history. We're still not sure how the bond formed exactly, Wanda's powers or my own spiritual abilities are the best theories we have right now, but sometime during the aforementioned raid our minds connected."

Rohan wrestled a smirk on his face. "Of course you end up the same way your favorite story from home ends up."

The waterbender giggled to herself. "I know right?"

Zia looked at her silver-haired friend, her molten eyes melting ever-so-slightly. "But you're happy with him?"

Kya nodded, once again squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "Happier than I ever thought possible."

The firebender nodded before her eyes went back to being golden chips of ice. "You realize that if you hurt her, there will be nowhere on this planet that you can hide, correct?"

Pietro smirked dryly. "You'll have to get in line, Natasha reserved the first strike followed by the rest of the Avengers, my sister included."

Laughter from those present floated around the room, only for Meela to immediately cut herself off in a way that could almost be comical.

"OH SPIRITS TINY!"

She made for the door while ripping her bison whistle out of her pocket, she skidded to a stop and whipped back around to face them. "It's fine if Tiny's on the facility grounds, right?"

Kya nodded. "It should be. If anything it's probably safer if she's here anyway."

Meela nodded quickly before opening the door and speeding past the rest of the Avengers, much to their varying degrees of confusion as they walked back in

Tony and the rest of the Avengers came pouring in with varying degrees of shock, save for Natasha who spotted the whistle in the airbender's hand as she ran through the hall. "Is she okay?"

Rohan nodded. "She's fine, she's just going to call Tiny, her sky bison."

Sam looked at Kya. "The flying buffalo you told us about?"

"Yup. I told her that it would be safer if Tiny was on facility grounds than wherever they stashed her."

Natasha nodded. "Smart." She smiled proudly in Zia's direction. "So, how has it been being the Fire Island's youngest Representative for the first time in years?"

While Zia began recounting what she has done and the general politics of the Islands, Kya chose that moment to slip away to the elevator. She was still trying to process the words in her father's letter, that combined with the words of assurance from her friends made her head spin. So she went to the one place where she could clear her mind.

At the tower, she had a room designated for meditation. And when the Avengers moved to the facility, picking a meditation room was one of the first things she did. Well, technically Tony picked for her, and she was surprised at how he designed it.

Because unlike her room in the tower, this room had a small but fairly deep pool.

The Waterbender eased herself in before swimming to the bottom and bending the water away from her to creating an air-bubble. Freezing the bubble, she crossed her legs and began to think.

 _Home... Can I go home? They did say it's been five years... I'll be able to see the people that I love again! But what if it's all a trap?! What if this is exactly what Senna is hoping for? I know Mom said that it would take a while to turn the Island against her... Maybe that's what Zia meant by no one has seen her in years…_

A knock on her ice bubble broke her out of her stream of thoughts, and she looked up to see Pietro in the water with his silvery-hair creating a halo over his head. Kya smiled and unfroze the water and pulled her boyfriend through.

Pietro took a breath of air and sat against the ice bubble. "So... They seem fun."

She grinned dryly as she bended the water off of him. "Yeah, they tend to have that effect on people."

Once she was finished with that, Kya let her boyfriend pull her into his arms and rested her back against his chest with a sigh. The pair was silent for a while, with the speedster resting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder and occasionally pressing kisses to her face, shoulder, and neck. Eventually, Kya bit at the inside of her cheek. "My friends from the Islands show up the same night I have a dream of my old waterbending master? What are the chances of that 'Tro?"

Pietro tapped his fingers against her arms contemplatively. "Unfortunately Wanda is more skilled when it comes to probabilities."

The waterbender looked at her boyfriend with a deadpan expression. "Ha ha."

He grinned cheekily before chuckling. "Just trying to lighten the mood." His face sobered. "But I will say that knowing your spiritual abilities, it does seem a bit unsettling."

Kya sighed and rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, staring out of the ice bubble. "Exactly."

Pietro pursed his lips before pressing a kiss to her head. "Zia did say that no one has seen the she-devil in five years, and you _did_ say you wish you could show me your home."

"I know, but I didn't think I'd ever get the chance." She buried her face in his neck. "It's not as if _all_ of the memories I have of the Islands are bad, some of the best moments of my life happened there."

"But?"

"But to be honest, knowing what she's done it's even more unsettling not knowing where she is."

Her speedster pulled away so they could look each other in the eye. "Wanda and I lost so much in Sokovia, but it was still where we were born and where we grew up. So take it from someone who's never going to see his homeland again; don't pass this up."

Kya didn't need a bond with Pietro to know what he was thinking. It might have been over a year, but the memories of Sokovia being destroyed were still fresh in both Maximoff twins' head. The waterbender had lost count of how many times she's woken up to Pietro nearly having a panic attack because of the nightmares of where he grew up crumbling into nothing.

She looked up at him with slightly guilty eyes. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

Pietro shook his head before pressing a kiss on her forehead. "No you're not, you have every reason to be weary Kya." He pressed their foreheads together. "Your father said the invitation extended to the other Avengers, if this is a trap that she-witch has set, then we'll be ready. Even if they don't come with, I feel like your family will be on guard as well. And I intend to keep my promise _Prinţesă_ , she won't hurt you again."

Kya pursed her lips in compilation. While her boyfriend did have a point, that didn't completely erase her fears.

But…

But if she focused on her fears, her old master would indirectly be winning. And she would be _damned_ before she let that happen.

She would be damned if that monster kept her from her family any longer.

"I think you're really going to like the Islands 'Tro, especially during the Glacier Spirits Festival."

Pietro grinned. "Like I said earlier, the Islands are where you were born, of course I'll love it. Just as much as I love you."

Kya chuckled before pulling her speedster down for kiss. When they pulled away from each other, the waterbender smiled. "I love you too. Now come on, it's been years since I've seen Tiny."

 **Author's Note: Did ya miss me?**

 ***Dodges flying projectiles of all sorts***

 **I really am sorry for the very long delay; this was my senior year in High School and that meant more responsibilities that I have to focus on instead of Wattpad. Also I've been expanding to different fandoms and kind of lost focus on Marvel** **. I want to try to do better, but I don't know if I can promise anything.**

 **In defense of Zia... Try to see it from her point of view. This is the first time she and the Bei Fong twins have seen Kya in** _ **years**_ **(around seven in this timeline). And from their point of view, Pietro is what is keeping Kya there instead of coming home, being the romantic partner.**

 **Speaking of the Bei Fong Twins, I am not really happy with their storylines right now, so even though I haven't really done anything for their storyline I'm rebooting them. I will be changing a lot of things, faceclaims being number one priority. I'm toying with a couple ideas that will switch the keynotes in both fics** **mainly the pairings** **, but I haven't really decided on anything solid yet.**

 **Thank you for reading! Tell me what you all think yeah?**


End file.
